Jennifer Tilly
"No, I am fat! I'm huge! For the love of Mary, I'm pregnant! --Jennifer to Joan. Jennifer Tilly is the target of Tiffany's soul transference, and the star of the self-referencing film Chucky Goes Psycho. ''Seed of Chucky'' (2004) Jennifer is sick of Hollywood not respecting her and taking her seriously, focusing on the discovery of pornography containing her having sex with another woman. She hears from her agent Joan of a new director, Redman, who plans to bring an intelligent actress to his movie about the Virgin Mary. When she goes to the audition, she is turned down for Redman's first choice, Julia Roberts. Determined to ensure that Julia does not get the role, she seduces Redman to get him back to her estate, though to the disgust of her secret admirer Joan. Joan, for trying to interfere, is reluctantly fired by Jennifer and told to leave as Redman arrives. Jennifer offers Redman a threesome with the other woman of the lesbian porn, by claiming that they are good friends and still in contact. As they are about to engage, she watches in horror as Redman is knocked unconscious. From behind the couch emerges Tiffany, asking for Jennifer's autograph. Although she tries to flee, she is knocked out with one of her film awards. Pregnancy Chucky and Tiffany had, unknowingly to Jennifer, been planning to use her and Redman as their new bodies. In order to get Glen's soul into a human body, Chucky's semen is inserted by Tiffany into Jennifer so she can bear a child for Glen to use. As the two awake the next morning, unaware of the events of the night before, Jennifer suddenly experiences morning sickness and realizes that she is pregnant. She tells Redman over dinner, because she believes that the baby is his. Redman sees no interest in her anymore, and claims that he can't hire her if she's pregnant. As she leaves the room, he is killed and hidden upstairs, and soon Jennifer is abducted while on phone with Joan, informing her of her dilemmas. Jennifer is gagged and tied to her bed, to soon be joined by her limousine driver Stan, who is also secretly in love with her. Since Redman was killed, he is now the replacement body for Chucky. Because of the voodoo powers keeping Chucky alive, Jennifer's pregnancy is accelerated and she quickly gives birth to twins. However, contradictory to their original plan, Chucky chooses to stay a doll forever. Tiffany, furious with his decision, tries to leave with Glen, but Chucky attempts to kill Jennifer only to have Stan take the knife instead. Death Hearing police sirens in the distance, the dolls are forced to flee, with Jennifer being taken by the police to the hospital. Tiffany follows Jennifer, and drugs her while she is distracted. She manages to possess Jennifer in the nick of time, right as Chucky bursts through the door and axes Tiffany's doll body. Her soul is trapped inside Tiffany's lifeless doll. Gallery seed-of-chucky-still-jennifer-tilly-redman-in-bed.png seed-of-chucky.jpg 19071423.jpg-r_640_600-b_1_D6D6D6-f_jpg-q_x-xxyxx.jpg Category:Female Characters Category:Victims Category:Seed of Chucky Characters